WayneBoys
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: #WayneBoys at the Pool Gotham's trending hashtags as per each Wayne Boy. *** Written for fun


#WayneBoys at the Pool #omg #bluebloods look at those #abs #hotbods

This was trending all over twitter and instagram, snap shots taken of them lounging, swimming, of them generally beings boys.

Additional tags included #richierich #toobad #privateparty since they'd reserved the outdoor pool for themselves and had actual guards courtesy of the hotel turning people away.

Of course, they could've just used a more private hotel and resort but really, this was a staycation and the only break they had for the moment. Although crime was down they couldn't just leave Gotham for an actual vacation. Except maybe Jay since he didn't live in Gotham.

#whitestreak #hotbod #prodigalson #zombie #mysteryboy were the tags concerning Jason Todd. The tabloids had gotten wind that the son who had died in an accident had come back from the dead...rumors saying he hadn't actually died but had been kidnapped and then thought dead. The accident giving him amnesia and only just now having been returned to the Wayne family. What actually happened, can't be found. Beyond that he'd grown just as good looking as his brothers, not many really cared where he'd been. And his chest tattoo and white streak just fueled the bad boy image.

#bemine #hotnerd #hotbod #teendream were the tags for Tim Drake, known for being smart and now known and seen for being a teenage hottie, he had the young daughters of hotel guests most being rich kids themselves, angling for a better look. Maybe if he could see them he might get interested. Having him for a boyfriend would be jackpot. Even when he'd been a preteen he was already a catch for most of Gotham's elite. Being able to converse with the board of directors and be able to withstand grownup talk was a plus for the daughters who wanted to get on their parents' good side. Smart and hot. Oh yeah, perfect boyfriend.

#sourpuss #trueblueblood #wayneclone #prodigalson were the posts concerning Damian. Only recently introduced but oh so clearly a blood son, the papers were on fire but couldn't get anything as to who his mother was, where he'd been, anything and everything but his name was a secret. His old world demeanor and way of speaking made them assume Bruce had tangled with a royal. It also made him seem like a mini adult and much more serious than his father ever was. He'd been labeled a sourpuss for it but this pool excursion brought in additional tags of #animallover -when despite the hotel rules, he'd brought his dog and cat to the pool but had carefully kept them away from going in it and #cutiepie since he'd actually been smiling -the same playboy Wayne smile that told you he was having fun. Although, his smiles seemed to be reserved only for his pets and the eldest of his brothers.

Grayson, however, broke the internet. #hotbod #thatsmile #omg #sexy #sosexy #bemine #imyours #lookmyway #droolworthy #takeme #smileforme #superbod #hot #superthot #imsingle #bemyboyfriend #bearmychildren #thatass #thoseabs #ohmyderriere #yummy #superyummy #squeal were among the many many tags attached to posts about him. Having been able to make his brothers smile added in tags such as #bigbro #brotherly #aww. And when he'd even gone so far as to toss his brothers into the pool by manhandling or trickery, his charm just shot further than the sky. And after he'd caught people looking he'd given them a wave and his own Wayne smile. #sigh started trending when someone posted that smile.

Jay looked to Tim after they'd watched Dick give a wave and smile at their audience. "Do you think he knows?" he asked relating to the hashtags now flooding the internet.

"Doubt it. He's just doing what Bruce does everytime he's out."

"We should have chosen a better establishment. I just caught the security actually taking pictures of us. I took the liberty of deleting them. Though I was tempted to break the phone as well."

"Nice restraint, brat. Good for you. But too late, it's already online."

"Get used to it, kid. You're a Wayne and Bruce's persona outside the cave is of one who lives to feed the media."

"Hmmph."

"What're you guys doing? This is our staycation. Gotta get in some sun while it's actually here."

Damian only hmphed again. Jason and Tim stepped back when Dick smiled. They knew that look. He grabbed Damian then and threw him into the pool. And after seeing him come up, launched himself forward and canon balled.

"Yep, he knows nothing."

"Well, I know someone who would though."

Somewhere outside Gotham, Bruce could only sigh as Barbara streamed to him the latest news in Gotham, most of which were of the boys, their staycation. and the resulting stir they were causing. Her pointed flooding of this particular bit of Gotham trends made him glad he wouldn't be there when Babs would meet up with the boys for patrol.

And then he checked his other messages. Tim just messaged him about having a case and needing Damian's help. A clear lie since Tim didn't need much help. Jason dropped a line saying he'd be with Roy and Kori for tonight. They clearly knew what to do. Bruce sighed again. "Good luck, Richard."


End file.
